1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lawn care systems in general and in particular to a method and apparatus for treating brown spots on a lawn by re-establishing a balanced soil pH.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,257,666; 5,716,132; 4,694,760; 3,122,110; and 3,290,821, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse ground penetrating agricultural tools used for planting and the like.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical lawn care system that solves the problem of elimination of brown spots on lawns caused by frequent animal urination at a particular location which raises the acidic content of the soil.
Needless to say most homeowners and lawn care professionals are very concerned about the aesthetic appearance produced by uniform lawn coloration and the presence of unsightly brown spots on an otherwise uniformly green lawn produces a visually jarring effect.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved method and apparatus for eliminating brown spots on a lawn by pH soil balancing and the provision of such a system is the stated objective of the present invention.